through the years
by zippyfox
Summary: this story is about the Marauders years in hogwarts! also it explains why peter turns EVIL and why voldermort hates Remus, Sirius, Lily and James so much!
1. the hogwart express

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing it belongs to j.k rowling

Platform 9 and 3/4

Sirius black stood staring at the red train on platform 93/4. He was really there and about to spend a whole year away from his awful family. He continued to drag his trunk to an empty compartment, which he sat in very much alone. As the train began to move a young boy with black, messy hair entered the compartment.

"Hey..Erm… could I erm sit in here there's nowhere else to sit"

Sirius nodded, after a long pause Sirius said, "well my name is Sirius black what's your name"

"My name is James potter" James seemed please with Sirius' confidence and began to speak. "So are you in your first year"

" Yeah cause I am, do you know any one else in the first year?"

"No but at least I know you" and from then on the boys classed themselves as friends and began to chat. Half way through the journey a small boy ran in to the compartment nearly in tears. "Please don't let them hurt me," he gasped between sobs. Not a minute later a boy with long black hair came in.

"Don't you ever dare to interrupt me you little prat" he had his wand raised when Sirius stood in front of him "erm I hate to interrupt but your in OUR compartment and threatening OUR friend and you think you can get away with it"

Just behind him James stood with his wand at the ready.

The boy backed down and said, "if you ever come near me again I will make you wish you were never born" and with that he left.

The boy said his thanks, which made Sirius and James, laugh before he introduced himself "I'm peter Pettigrew ". The boys continue to laugh and tell each other all about their families and hobbies. When the train came to a halt the boys looked excitedly at each other and jumped off energetically. Through the crowd James saw a flash of red hair. The girl who ever she was was beautiful and James stood entranced as she went up the stairs to the school. Sirius looked at him and chuckled "you want to come back down to earth or what" James came out of his trance and all he could say was "who…. who.." Sirius pulled him up the stairs as they where holding up a group of angry looking third years. When in the school the first years where led into a side door where a stern looking teacher stood.

"I am professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts.For your sorting I will place the hat on your head it will choose your house. Follow me please" as she opened the hall doors she smiled as she heard the gasps from behind her

"Every year" she thought "every year"

A/n: hey hope you like it please review

lisa


	2. the sorting

The sorting 

Professor McGonagall began by calling the names of students

"Price, Millie"

A few seconds later the girl with brown hair was running off to sit in Gryffindor.

"Snape, Serverus"

The three boys gave him and evil look as he sat on the stall

"Slytherin"

"Even I could of guessed that" said Sirius sarcastically

"Evans, Lily"

"Gryffindor"

James let out a little gasp and whispered to himself "lily"

At this point peter and Sirius where in fits of laughter so much so that when Sirius' name was called out he was still laughing his head off as the hat was placed on his head

"Ahh" said the hat in his ear "a black hmm where to put you, your not like the others" even as the hat spoke he was still laughing

It was only when the hat shouted "Gryffindor" did he snap out off his laughter and walked over to the table grinning at some of the people in Slytherin.

"Lupin, Remus"

At this a tall boy moved his way from the back of the crowd and sat on the stall.

He along with peter where placed in Gryffindor.Near the end of the list James was called out

"Potter, James" he stepped up to the stall and sat on it

"Well, well a potter what to do with you. You can be very loyal, but also cunning but something stands out, you are very very brave so that only leaves…Gryffindor"

James proudly walked towards the Gryffindor table where he saw his two friends and another boy grinning at him. He took his place between Sirius and the other boy Remus and as he glanced towards the head table he saw Dumbledore raising his glass to him.

Dumbledore made his speech and left the students to eat.

"At last "shouted Sirius a bit to loud as everyone turned to look at him stuffing his face. James on the other had returned to staring at lily she sat alone at the edge of the table.

Remus began to talk to him "so you like her don't you"

"Er well erm I haven't introduced myself how rude of me I'm James"

"Hey, Remus" he replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" said James still in lily's trance

"Er it's my name," said Remus sounding a bit offended.

"Oh just ignore him" said Sirius butting in "he's a bit side tracked at the moment" the boys finished there meals and began to walk up to their house dormitory. James noticing lily walking alone held back from his new friends. "Erm you go ahead I'll be there in a minute" lily smiled at him as he said hello

"So are you a muggleborn" James asked

"Is it that obvious" lily replied blushing slightly

"No but I had a feeling you were cause you were on your own and had no friends …." Lily stared at him. She looked like she had been slapped in the face

" No no no I didn't mean it that way its just.." before he could finish she had run off ahead.

"Argh" James cried out slapping his hand on his face before walking up to the portrait. He thought to himself

"Not a great start James not a great start"


	3. try again

Try again 

That morning the boys woke up early and got changed. James seemed to be in a bad mood but no one else knows why. Sirius, who couldn't stand the silence, began to hum an annoying tune.

As they made their way to the common room James saw lily talking to the girl they saw getting sorted in to Gryffindor her name was Millie. As she saw James her startling green eyes looked on fire. James ignoring this went up to her

"Er lily could I have a word" she stood up and walk to the side of the common room

"What?" James felt her anger through her words

" I would like to apologise what I said it came out wrong I'm…I'm sorry" after this James gave her his irresistible grin. Lily blushed she couldn't help but think he looked hot.

" I forgive you" she said as she realised she had over reacted

" Friends" James said grinning. Before she could answer Sirius came over "so may I introduce myself I am the amazing Sirius black" he grabbed her hand and kissed it

"These are my friends Remus and Peter and you know James already"

All Lily could think was that he was very full of himself but he could get away with it. Remus look quite shy but not as shy as peter and James …well she couldn't tell.

Sirius continued "would you like to join us at breakfast" lily smiled and nodded.

A/n hope you like please review

lisa


	4. Date?

DATE?

James sat nervously across from lily. She had an amazing smile. Sirius was making everyone laugh when professor McGonagall came to the head of Gryffindor table and said, " We are currently looking for new Quidditch players if you are interested please could you come to the Quidditch pitch at lunch" she left the table. James felt sad he was very good at Quidditch but he knew first years were not allowed on the team.

Sirius broke the silence " got flying lessons first that will be fun!"

Lily looked petrified! James smiled " can't wait"

Remus inquired to lily's petrified face

" What's the matter, Lily don't you what to learn how to fly?"

"I'm not good with heights"

Peter also look scared out of his wits.

"We'd better go now if we want to be early," Remus said

As the gang headed towards the Quidditch pitch Lily thought about how she was going to cope. She hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Good morning I'm professor Kingsfoil and I will be your teacher for your flying lessons"

"Now all you have to do to start is place your hand above your broom and shout up please do this now!"

The students all shouted up and to everyone's surprise only James potters and Sirius black broom went up straight away. Lily tried again it just wouldn't work until she shouted up at the top of her voice which in the process scared the life out of Peter. But it worked. James looked at Lily she looked so pretty he just wanted to be with her for her to love him. James snapped out of it he was eleven not twenty-one what was he thinking! He turned to see what the teacher wanted to do next

"Now mount your broom and tilt it up slowly and then touch back down"

James did this with ease as did Sirius and Remus. Lily on the other hand didn't manage to touch back down, she just kept rising slowly in the air and all the professor could do was shout

"Get down here now miss Evans!"

James on the other hand thought quickly. He jumped on his broom and went to Lily's side

"Help me James" lily began to shake with fear this did not help her situation much.

James went quickly to her side again and pull her safely in to his arms.

As they landed on the ground everyone cheered. Professor Kingsfoil shouted out "that will be all for today"

The class made there way towards the castle

"Are you all right Lily" James asked

"Yeah find thank you James"

"Er Lily can I ask you something?"

Lily nodded looking curios

" Will you go out with me?" lily stared at him a boy asked her out and he was very attractive but he didn't know her…. About her secret…

" er it's not that I don't like you James but I can't …..Sorry" and with this she walked back to the castle.

She had just turned down someone she really liked.

A/n: thank you to Ms. GryffinHuffleClaw for reviewing also I love your story summer holiday! It's great!

Sorry the chapter was so short and might I add a bit crap but I don't know why but I just couldn't get in to it!

Please review

Lisa


	5. Lovers tiff?

A/N: okay long time no update I know sorry! But here it is the next chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested then just say in a review!

Lovers tiff! 

James walked up to the castle wondering why Lily had rejected him. He just couldn't understand. Sirius was waiting for him at the portrait.

"So did ya do it, did ya?" James just nodded

"Oh so it didn't go well no?" James nodded and went to the boy's dormitories to sit and be miserable.

A/N: okay I am going to skip the years and just go to the start of the sixth year but not with out a summary okay!

Over the next years at Hogwarts many things happen to the marauders. For a start they found out that Remus was a werewolf and Sirius decided that they should do something to help and in those years they each became an animagus. James continued to like Lily Evans and showed this by pranking her at any chance. Not to mention asking her out after each prank. That's when tempers would fly. She would shout at him, he would shout at her. At first Sirius would call it a lover's tiff that was until he was sent to the hospital to grow all his hair back! For weeks Sirius was not the same. What about Lily's secret you ask? Well she kept it private until all went wrong in the sixth year when Voldemort was at his strongest.

A/N: well this story has jumped and I am sorry for that but it will get better! Please review but don't fear I have already written the next chapter and uploaded it so read on please!

Thanks for reading

lisa


	6. It didn\'t hurt honest

A/N: now on with the real chapter! Review plz!

Lily stood at the end of the train waiting for Millie to meet her. Her hair, which she used to hate, was now straight and flowed to her waist. Millie came down the corridor and showed off her new haircut. Her hair was naturally curly and came to just about under her shoulder. The girls hugged cheerfully and went to catch up. After a while Lily had to report to the prefects office. As she walked down the corridor someone bumped in to her shoulder. "Oh sorry it was an accident," said a seventh year that lily didn't know. His friends began to laugh. Lily looked in to his eyes and knew that he had done it one purpose. The winced as if he had a sudden pain in his head. " Come on guys let's go" Lily knew she was a freak and that she was weird but she couldn't help it. When she looked in to a person's eye she could tell what they were thinking.

She shock off her thoughts and tried to forget about it.

As the day came to an end the girls sat in their dormitories and talked about their holidays.

The boys however…

"Ouch that's my foot!"

"Opps didn't see you there"

"Well of course you didn't wormtail you have your eyes closed! Just because we are under the invisibility cloak doesn't mean you need to close your eyes you twat!"

The boy's were hungry and were heading to the kitchens when they heard a voice. A cold ear piercing voice.

"They are here. Find them! Now!"

Before they could run and hide the cloak was pulled of their heads to leave them standing their staring at the man who made the voice. He was repulsing (A/N: hee hee) "I am lord Voldemort. The one you all fear" He looked at peter and gave he a nod of approval that no one else noticed. "Come here Potter" James took a daring step forward " who is the girl. Tell me now boy" James thought and said " I know nothing of this girl"

Voldemort said loudly "not good enough" he raised his wand "crucio" James keeled over making no sound this shocked Voldemort and with a swish of his cloak he and his death eaters were gone. Sirius ran forward to find James sitting there shocked too. He said bluntly "it didn't hurt"

Sirius ignored this and said "you in shock mate, peter go get help wait Remus go with him now!" he turned back to James and said are you alright mate" James nodded and said for the second time that night "it didn't hurt"

The next day James had many visitors. Even Lily showed up and kissed James on the forehead and wished him well.

Though people didn't seem to understand that the spell didn't hurt him. He was fine except a bit shocked. He had seen his father hit by that spell a few times and many others they all cried out in pain.

James needed to think. No he needed to tell Dumbledore now!

A/n well that's it for today short chapter I know but it will get longer I just need to know that people want more which comes round to reviews so please review and tell me what you think! And remember about the beta thing too!

Lisa


	7. Wandless magic

Wand-less magic

Remus was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts. James had been attacked right there in Hogwarts. And Voldemort had asked about a girl? Strange. He knew he should have been in bed but he couldn't sleep. He heard a noise from behind the statue of the one eyed witch. Remus hesitated and put his hand in his pocket to search for his wand. It was not there. Just at that moment a figure step out from behind the statue and spoke.

"Hello Remus"

* * *

James ran faster as he heard the shouts from Madame Pompfrey (sp?) to return to his bed. As he turned the corner to Dumbledore's office he wondered what he would say.

As he spoke the password (sherbet lemon) he took a quick sprint up the short flight of stairs to find Dumbledore sitting in his chair.

"How can I help you Mister potter"

"Erm well you know that curse" Dumbledore nodded " it well didn't hurt. I tried to tell you at the time but people didn't believe me"

"Well now that makes sense mister potter. You see there was a prophecy made not long ago about four young people that would contain the power to destroy the evil upcoming, now I believe you mister potter are one of them, the other three I do not know"…

* * *

Remus stood face to face, for the second time that week, with lord Voldemort. "Well" Voldemort continued to stare at Remus till he continued, "Where is the girl and that friend of yours " Remus just stood transfixed.

"Well now lets see how you react to the spell" he let out a cruel laugh.

Remus still could not move but as the spell was said Remus let a barrier spell be released from his hands. How ever this took a lot out of him and he fell in to darkness.

* * *

Voldemort sat in a room by the fire. Idiots. He was working with idiots. They now had made a fool of him for the second time. He needed to keep in front of them. He let out a small hiss. And the plan was set.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled to himself. As he looked in to his small globe ball. He saw four faces in front of him. Of course it was them. He sent for them to be brought to his office to tell them the not so good news.

As they four teens sat in front of him he told them all about the prophecy and how they were the four. Remus told Dumbledore what had happened and how he had found himself a sleep in the hallway that night.

"So if James doesn't suffer from intense pain and Remus can do wand-less magic. Hmmm I wonder what you two can do?"

Lily began to blush "erm professor I ….I think I know what I can do"

"And what would that be miss Evans"

Lily though about how she could put it

"Erm I can read minds when I look in to peoples eyes"

"Well now that is incredible" he thought to himself for a moment "mister Black would you happen to know what you can do" for the first time in James' life he saw that Sirius was embarrassed. "Erm not at the moment professor" Dumbledore nodded "well you all are excused, I need to think about what to do with this information. Please be careful now"

The group stood up and left. They too needed time to think about what had happened that night.

A/N well that's it again sorry it was short and all but never mind hey! More information will be given in the next chapters

Next week: the group try to find out what Sirius' "super power" is

Please review

Lisa


End file.
